The IEEE 802.11ac specification defines downlink Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) but not uplink MU-MIMO (UL-MU-MIMO). UL-MU-MIMO is a way to “add capacity” by using the spatial resources at a wireless access point to receive multiple parallel transmissions from client devices.